Wonderful Dream Pretty Cure
Plot It is a fanmade precure series that based on shugo chara. It theme is dream. one day ,Eri see one egg are on her bed, and she found it is not scientific.She put the eggs in the school bag in order not to be discovered by her parent. In ep1 when she saw someone heartegg is taken, Ran,the first shugo chara born.Eri transform to Amulet heart and protect it.However it is a shock that her best friend Setsuna is her enemy.(revealed to audience in ep 2,and the precure in ep 34) Character's 'Eri Yuuki(結城えり) imagined cast:Haruka Fukuhara She is a blue-red precure, Amulet heart, She represents wisdom. Yuina Arisugawa(有栖川ゆいな) imagined cast:Sayuri Yahagi She is yellow precure.Amulet Spade,represents courage. Amilie Nijisaki(虹咲アミリ) imagined cast:Sayuri Hara She is green precure.Amulet Clover.represents friendship. Mai Yuuki(結城まい) imagined cast:Ayano Shibuya She is a brown-yellow precure,(often say as caramel precure)Amulet Dia. represents love. Setsuna(せつな) imagined cast:Ryoka Yuzuki She is the main villain.In the beginning of ep 1,She is seen on a top of the tower and seeing her heart egg broken piece flies away and cries.She is purified and become the legendary Amulet Fortune in ep 40. Shugo Charas Ran(ラン) cast:Kana Asumi Eri's Shugo Chara Miki(ミキ) cast:Nanae Katou Yuina's Shugo Chara Suu(スウ) cast:Aki Toyosaki Amilie's Shugo Chara Dia(ダイヤ) cast:kanae Itou Mai's Shugo Chara El(エル) cast:Hyousei Setsuna's Shugo Chara Items Dreamy Rod- a rod to purified ? eggs X egg:an black egg with cross,it is originally an dream egg inside people heart,when people fall into despair,it becomes X eggs. Dream eggs:It can born shugo chara.and it is inside people heart. ? egg:an magenta egg with a question mark.It appears when people losts in their dreams. Terminology Pretty Cure-is the legendary warriors whose mission is to protect people dreams from stealing. Trivia There are only one villain in this series. It is succeeded by Dear My Sweet Pretty Cure . Kira kira precure a la mode characters appears in this anime. Chris = Setsuna Episode lists ep1 たまごにうまれた?私プリキュアになったの?! egg is born?I become a precure ep2 新しい転校生,二人目のプリキュア! a new transfer student,two precures! ep3 アミリ対せつな, ふしぎのアムレットダイヤ Amilie vs Setsuna,Mysterious Amulet Dia ep4 楽しみの修學旅行 A looking forward school trip ep5 アミリのゆめ,もう一度て壊れた?! Amilie's dream,It lost again?! ep6 アムレットクローバー登場 Amulet Clover appears ep7 約束に違反するのせつな Setsuna,doesn't follow promises ep8 チョコレットちょっとちょだい! I want a little chocolate! ep9 まいちゃんかきえた?!アムレットダイヤ再登場! Mai-chan disappear?Amulet Dia appears again! ep10 アミリ対えり スイーツの科學大対決 Amilie vs Eri,sweet's science competition ep11 せつなちゃんが大変!アミリのレベンジ Setsuna is in big problem!Amilie's revenge ep12 えりとせつな,大事のアムレット Eri and Setsuna,important Amulet ep13 アムレットダイヤは私の妹?! Amulet Dia is my sister?! ep14 ムリムリ ゆいなアイドルにデビュー? No way no way,Yuina's Idol debut? ep15 アミリ クギンーググランドプリに負け? Amilie losts in Cooking grand prix? ep16 えりの初恋,胸がドキドキ! Eri's first love, heart-throbbing! ep17 私のゆめはなんだ,迷ってる~ What is my dream?I am lost~ ep18 アムレットハート進化! Amulet Heart evolute! ep19 ゆいな お誕生日おめでとう! Yuina,Happy birthday ! ep20 アムレットダイヤとせつな, 熱いのディベート Amulet Dia and Setsuna,A hot debate ep21 マジですか?まいのこころのおくにさがします Really ? To search in Mai's heart ep22 クリスくんに出会い,えりが大ピンチ! Meeting Chris-kun,Eri is in big pinch! ep23 無人島で居きる?!えりとまい,真珠の絆 live in a desert island ?!Eri and Mai,Pearl's like bonds ep24 ゆいなとアミリ,完璧にまぜまぜ! Yuina and Amilie,mix it up perfectly! ep25 えり,愛のわざに逃げて Eri,escape from the trap of love ep26 ユメユメ!宝物を探して! Dream Dream!To find for treasure! ep27 思う重ねるメロデイー The melody our feelings combine ep28 クイームたっぷり,ﾓｺﾓｺ! A lot Cream, fluffy fluffy ! ep29 クリスとりお,ｲｹﾒﾝ大対決 Chris and Rio,handsome boy competition ep30 キラキラプリキュアはなに? What is kirakira precure ? ep31 スイーツの力 Sweet's power ep32 アミリとせつな,ファイトが禁止! Amilie and Setsuna, fighting is not allowed ep33 クリスとえり,愛情に終わった Chris and Eri,The love ends ep34 せつなちゃんはバツタマの黒幕?! Setsuna is the one who control Batsutama behind-the-scenes ?! ep35 ビチーでいこう!ふんわり~ Go to the Beach,Soft~ ep36 アミリのサプライスバースデーパテー Amilie's surprise birthday ep37 せつな,繰り返してるのナイトメア Setsuna's repeated nightmare ep38 とどけ!せつなの叫び! Deliver !Setsuna's scream! ep39 えりとせつな,愛に包まれて Eri and Setsuna, surrounded by love ep40 久しぶりのエルちゃん,せつなは伝説のアムレットフロチュン?! long time no see's El-chan ,Setsuna is the legendary Amulet Fortune ?! ep41 せつな,新しいこと始めました Setsuna, A new live begins ep42 えりとせつな,一緒にすごしたのときめき誕生日 Eri and Setsuna, excited birthday ep43 雪がいっぱいのムーンナイト~ A moon night full of snow~ Category:Series based on Anime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series